The Betrayal
by Unicornsrcool
Summary: I know the category says Book Crossover, but I wanted to post an original story that I wrote...here it is.
1. Chapter 1

My throat closed up. I had never smoked before. The feel of it going into my body was like a chill going down my spine, I knew how bad it was for me. There was tobacco, and rat poisoning. Some death stick, that's for sure. Anyway, how this happened was, I was on my way home from school, when I saw my friend, Miller, walking on the sidewalk. I slowed down and rolled down my window. "Hey. Need a lift? I've got two seats left."

"Two?" I guess she didn't see my stuff filling one of the back seats, because when she glanced at the car, she had a look in her eye, like I was crazy. "My stuff" I told her. "Ahh. Sure, I could use a lift."

As we were driving I didn't notice her pull out a pack of cigarettes. Once I could smell the smoke, immediately I knew what it was. "You smoke?"

"Well, yah. My boyfriend got me hooked on it."

"Some boyfriend." I said.

"Want one?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"Come on, step out of your comfort zone, you're in high school!"

Well, she was good at insisting. I felt pressured, like I wouldn't be cool if I didn't do it. I took it. Biggest mistake of my life! After about two days, all I could think about was all the smoke in side my lungs, the worst part: my parents had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

They had always taught me to set examples for my younger brother, Warren. He's seven, by the way. Wavy blond hair, brown eyes, if we weren't related, and he was a little older, I might have been attracted to him. I got that thought out of my mind, like that was going to happen! After the third day, I couldn't take it. I had to tell someone. I called my boyfriend, Andy, and told him everything. "Wow, so you have a bunch of smoke in your lungs, and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"Are you mad?"

"Well, not really, but we should do something about this."

"But what?" I said. That's how far that conversation lasted until I used up all my minutes. So much for that. I thought about what Andy said, and he was right, I had to tell my parents.

That night at dinner, I came right out with it. "Warren," my mom said, "could you go into the other room for a while, please?" He went, with a look of disbelief on his face. Of course he knew what smoking was and what it did to your health. "I thought we taught you better," said dad. "I know, but Miller pressured me, she told me to take chances, and I did."

"Yah, but smoking is one of the most dangerous and stupidest activities you can perform." Oh great, another lecture from dad, I thought.

"I need help. I never wanted to smoke. I don't know how to stop. Will you help get all this smoke out of me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next week, we started No Smoking for Dina boot camp. After the first day of chewing no-smokers gum, and resisting the urge, I felt like I was in a living Hell. After a month, my lungs were aching, my blonde hair started to get greasy, my fingernails turned yellow. I couldn't bear it. The homecoming dance was only a week away. I thought about it some more. I should go to Miller. She was going to the dance. How would she look? Above all that, it wasn't the outside that was getting destroyed, every breath I took was a struggle. My stomach hurt. And I was stressed, oh man, I was stressed.

Finally, I couldn't take it, I looked around online an I found a Guidance Councilor named Lorne. He was the nicest man, curly blond hair, dark eyes. When I looked at him, I thought of him as Warren's older twin. I just hoped I didn't start acting like I did around Warren (which is how any girl would treat her younger brother), around Lorne. On Sunday I went for my first session. Lorne's office was in a high building, maybe five stories high. There was no elevator, so I had to climb the stairs up to level three.

When I got there, I realized that I left my wallet in my car. So I ran down the stairs and rushed out the lobby door. When I got outside, I saw a man across the road, staring right at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran to my car and snatched my wallet from the backseat, while looking at the man from the corner of my eye. Once I got upstairs, there was a small waiting room/area with seven people in it. There was an old couple, the man wearing a blank blue golf shirt. The woman wearing a long flowery dress, she had glasses and her eye had a twitch. Sitting next to her, was a plump man wearing a green and yellow checkered button-down shirt. From my perspective, he looked like a guy from the game show "look as nerdy as possible." There was also a woman wearing a yellow and blue dress, she was wearing sandals on her tiny feet. Across the room, there was a tall, thin man. He looked sweaty and like he hadn't showered in a week.

Sitting two seats away from him, I guess bothered by his smell, was a little girl, her hair in tight pigtails. She had some sort of terrier sitting on her lap. And lastly, there was a figure of an unknown gender, and identity, because it's face was hiding behind today's newspaper.


End file.
